The Old Ship of Zion
"The Old Ship of Zion" is the eighth episode of the fourth season of Boardwalk Empire, and the 44th episode overall. The episode was written by Staff Writer Cristine Chambers and Executive Producer Howard Korder and directed by Executive Producer Tim Van Patten. It first aired on October 27, 2013. Plot Synopsis Nucky’s shipment from Florida arrives with some unexpected cargo. Eli is backed into a corner Agent Knox uncovers new dirt on the Thompsons. After talking things over with Nucky, Willie reconsiders his recent life choices. Chalky throws down the gauntlet to Valentin Narcisse, upholding his leadership on the Northside. Summary Recap Appearances First Appearances Deaths #Moses, heroin dealer - Shot by Dunn Purnsley. #Dunn Purnsley - Stabbed in back by Daughter Maitland. Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Nucky Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson (credit only) #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden / George Mueller (credit only) #Shea Whigham as Eli Thompson #Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein (credit only) #Stephen Graham as Al Capone (credit only) #Vincent Piazza as Salvatore Charlie "Lucky" Luciano (credit only) #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White #Anthony Laciura as Eddie Kessler (credit only) #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle #Jack Huston as Richard Harrow (credit only) #Ron Livingston as Roy Phillips (credit only) #Jeffrey Wright as Valentin Narcisse #and Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody (credit only) Guest Starring #Patricia Arquette as Sally Wheet #Brian Geraghty as Warren Knox #Ben Rosenfield as Willie Thompson #Erik LaRay Harvey as Dunn Purnsley #Kevin O'Rourke as Edward Bader #Ty Michael Robinson as Samuel Crawford Co-Starring #Gregory Abbey #Dionne Audain as Mrs. Tremaine #Margot Bingham as Daughter Maitland #Surya Botofasina #Mike Britt #Narada Campbell #Owen Campbell as Clayton Davies #Justiin Davis as Lester White #Drena De Niro as Negrablanca #Noel Dinneen as Mickey's Warehouse Guard 2 #Ananias J. Dixon #Loren Dunn as Ben Hoffman #Venida Evans as Ada Monroe #Lola Eve Freidenstine as Anne Thompson #Madeline Getty as Nora Thompson #Tyson Hall #Emma Holzer as Edith Thompson #Christina Jackson as Maybelle White #Jacob H. Knoll #Aaron Krohn #Irungu Mutu #Marcus Naylor #Charlie Plummer as Michael Thompson #Horace V. Rogers #Nisi Sturgis as June Thompson #Dominique Swift as Adeline White #Natalie Wachen as Lenore White #Jacob A. Ware as Agent Selby #Tommar Wilson as Carter #Brandon Zumsteg as Brian Thompson Uncredited #Domenic Ambroselli as Dermott Thompson #Unknown as Kathleen Thompson Crew Opening credits #Meredith Tucker - Casting #Bill Groom - Production Designer #Tim Streeto, A.C.E. - Editor #Bill Coleman - Director of Photography #Rick Yorn - Producer #Joseph E. Iberti - Episodic Producer #Dennis Lehane - Consulting Producer #Eric Overmyer - Co-Executive Producer #Eugene Kelly - Co-Executive Producer #Howard Korder - Executive Producer #Tim Van Patten - Executive Producer #Stephen Levinson - Executive Producer #Mark Wahlberg - Executive Producer #Martin Scorcese - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Creator #Cristine Chambers - Writer #and Howard Korder - Writer #Tim Van Patten - Director Closing credits #Stephen Pope - Stunt Coordinator #Brad Carpenter - Co-Producer #Dhana Rivera Gilbert - Unit Production Manager #Joseph E. Iberti - Unit Production Manager #Jude Gorjanc - First Assistant Director (AD) #Ted O'Connor - Second AD #Pepper O'Brien - Co-Producer #John Dunn - Costume Designer #Lisa Padovani - Co-Costume Designer #Randall Poster - Music Supervisor #Lesley Robson-Foster - Visual Effects Supervisor #David Matthews - Executive Story Editor #Cristine Chambers - Staff Writer #Jennifer Ames - Staff Writer #& Steve Turner - Staff Writer #John Flavin - Associate Producer #Russ Hammonds - Associate Producer #Nelson Johnson - Based on his book Boardwalk Empire Music Reception Memorable Quotes References External links *"The Old Ship of Zion" on HBO.com *Boardwalk Empire Season 4 on Wikipedia *"The Old Ship of Zion" on IMDb